Prior studies found PEG180 sub-Q weekly provides efficacy of 76% for HCV. Patients who enrolled in these studies who were randomized to Roferon 3 X wk were provided the opportunity to receive PEG-IFN if it was found to be more efficacious and they were non-responders/relapsers to Roferon.